


It's My Magics Fault!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris just goes with the flow, First Kiss, Kisses, M/M, Mates, Polyamory, Polygamy, Spark Stiles, Stiles has magic, Threesome, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles spark has been restless, and for some reason has been calling out for two men in particular. Stiles finds himself at Peter's front door, but he isn't quite expecting what happens next.





	It's My Magics Fault!

Stiles was pretty sure this was a bad idea. 

Nah, it was totally a bad idea.

Well maybe? It  _ could _ be a good idea, technically. 

Stiles still knocked on Peter’s door. Because yes, he knew where Peter lived. Duh. When Peter had first came back from the dead Stiles wasn’t totally convinced he wasn’t still a  _ little _ crazy. Knowing where he lived at been strictly necessary at the time. But then he  _ hadn’t _ been crazy and then there had been the  _ flirting _ . Which yeah, okay, at  _ first _ it was a little weird, but he couldn’t deny that it wasn’t unwelcome. In fact it was very, very welcome. He was wasn’t entirely sure if Peter felt it as well, which was primarily why he was here. Because Stiles’ spark was being  _ annoying _ and was calling for Peter. Well, Peter and Chris, but Chris was an entirely different story.

So here he was, because for some fucked up reason Stiles’ spark seemed to think he was meant to be with both Peter and Chris for some unknown reason that made zero sense at all to Stiles, but was pretty sure had something to do with ‘mates’ and supernatural bull shit. Which was his life, so. 

Stiles arrived at Peter's apartment shoulders back and chin up, speech ready. It all fell apart when Chris opened the door in sweats in a soft looking hoodie. He looked so  _ soft _ that Stiles was pretty sure he made a noise. Peter came up behind him in his own pair of sweats and no shirt (which holy fuck Stiles Jr. is interested) and wrapped itself around Chris, resting his chin on Chris shoulder and grinning. 

“Wait are you two together!?” Stiles all much screeched, pushing past them and into Peter’s apartment. Peter just hummed a confirmation but Chris watched him, “Oh  _ thank god _ .”

“And why is that, dear boy?” Peter asked as he nosed at Chris’ neck and jaw. 

“It's a lot easier to just join into a three some then create one, ya know?” Stiles said, stepping forward and wrapping a hand around Peter’s neck, his fingers playing with the soft hair. 

“Join?” Chris asked, voice gruff. And yeah, Stiles could see how he could be confused. His magic was acting up, and Stiles knew Peter could sense the mate bonds already taking form between the two of them, only enhanced by his own magic. 

“That's right dear. Stiles here is going to join us.” Peter drawled, letting himself be pulled into a kiss by Stiles, tongue swiping at the boys lips over Chris’ shoulder. 

When Stiles turned and captured Chris’ mouth, his magic finally settled, returning to the back of his mind at a low him. He felt the bonds connected the three of them, pulling them together. 

Suffice to say, none of them left the apartment that day. Or the next. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love these three so much you guys! ahh!  
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
